disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Frankenweenie (7)
Recap from last part: Victor and Elsa successfully hide Sparky from Mrs. Frankenstein when she catches them in the attic and asks what they wanted for breakfast. During school, Mr. Whiskers taunts Sparky in the attic causing the dog to go after him. Later on, Sparky reaches Victor's school, where Edgar sees him. The bull terrier trots off and reaches his yard, where he gives a surprised Persephone a spark, which gives her a large white streak on both sides of her large poof of fur. When Victor arrives home, Sparky sneaks inside with him, careful not to be detected by Mrs. Frakenstein, who was busy reading a book on the couch. In the attic, Victor clips electrods to Sparky's bolts to revive him, since all that walking took a lot out of him. Victor is then called downstairs when his mom calls him down, telling him that his "friend" was here. It turns out that Edgar had seen Sparky, and bribes Victor to tell him how to bring an animal to life. The boys bring back a dead goldfish Edgar bought before coming to Victor's house, but, on the upside, it came to life, as Edgar hoped, but on the downside, it was invisible. Until Victor figured out how the fish turned invisible, Edgar had to swear to keep it a secret. But Edgar doesn't that much of keeping it a secret, so he decides to show it to one of his classmates. I wonder who that classmate is... Chapter 7: Where's the Fish? Edgar hurried towards Toshiaki's house to show him the fish. He and Bob were in the garage, discussing their science fair project, when Edgar barged in. "Look what I have!" Edgar jeered, unscrewing the lid of the jar. Bob looked inside. "It's..water." "No, there's a goldfish," Edgar protested, "i-it's invisible!" "How are we supposed to see an invisable goldfish?!" Toshiaki snapped. "Put your finger in," Edgar said, remembering how the fish bit Sparky, "you can feel it!" Bob and Toshiaki put their fingers in the water. "OW!" Bob yelped, taking his finger out of the jar, "it bit me!" "Lemme see it!" Toshiaki snarled, grabbing the jar from Edgar. He set it down on a workbench to take a closer look at it. He still couldn't see it, but he had an idea. He turned on a work lamp and shone it on the jar. A fish skeleton swam past, its mouth gaping open, revealing two rows of sharp teeth! Both boys gasped as Edgar stood there, pleased with their reactions. Edgar took the fish off the table and screwed the lid on. "It's my science projectand it's top secret!" Toshiaki looked at Bob, as expecting him to do something about it. Bob thought quickly. "Oh yeah?!" He asked, pushing Edgar out of the garage, "well, our science project is even cooler!" "What is it?!" Edgar asked, excitement in his voice. "Double top secret!" Toshiaki growled, pulling down on a rope, causing the garage door to close. "We have to think of something better than these!" Bob said, holding up a package of Sea Monkey eggs and crumbling the bag in his hands. "I know," Toshiaki muttered, pacing as Bob continued to talk. "The science fair is in two days!" Bob cried. "I know!" Toshiaki snapped, starting to get annoyed. "You're the smart one-" Bob shouted, but was cut off by Toshiaki. "I KNOW!!!" The other boy growled. He looked past Bob at a picture of a rocket blasting off. Then he looked at Bob. A devilish smile spread across his face. He suddenly had a brilliant idea. **** The next morning, Victor was in his attic, tying a rope around Sparky's neck. "Hopefully this'll hold-" Victor cut himself off as he felt the rope being pulled by Sparky. The dog heard something from downstairs and was trying to get to it. "Sparky, no!" Victor whispered loudly, pulling the bull terrier back, "you have to stay here. No running off. We can't let anyone see you again!" As Victor began to walk off, Sparky gave a sad bark. "I'll be back soon," Victor said, stroking the dog's head, "I promise." Sparky sighed sadly and lay down in his suitcase bed, watching Victor leave. **** As soon as school got out, Victor couldn't wait to get home to Sparky. "Victor, wait up!" Elsa called, running over to Victor. Victor smiled as they both walked off. "How's Sparky?" Elsa whispered. "He got out," Victor said, "and Edgar saw him." "What?!" "He told me to show him how to do it, or else he was gonna tell," Victor mumbled. "If anyone else finds out about him, you'll have to confront your parents, Victor," Elsa said. Victor heaved a sigh. That was the last thing on his mind. **** As soon as the two friends walked off, Edgar came out of the school, but was confronted by Nassor. "Toshiaki says you have an invisible fish," Nassor said darkly. "N-no he didn't!" Edgar said, putting words into Toshiaki's mouth. "So you don't?" "Well," Edgar fumbled around, trying to find the right words, "um..yes. I-I mean no. I-I-I'm confused!" "Do you have an invisible fish?" Nassor asked, bending down. Edgar showed him the jar. "Ok, here. Put your finger in." Nassor did. "It's just water," Nassor said, taking his finger out, "there's nothing there." "Y-yes there is!" Edgar protested, dunking his hand in, but he didn't feel the fish, "What?!" "I don't know what game you and Victor are playing, but that trophy will be mine!" Nassor snarled, stalking off. As soon as he had the chance, Edgar ran after Victor. "VICTOR!" Edgar yelled, out of breath. "What is it?" Victor asked. "Something's wrong with my fish!" "What's wrong with it?" Elsa asked. "I-it's not there anymore!" Edgar whined. "It has to be there," Victor said, a bit suspicious. "Did you take the lid off?" Elsa asked, looking at Victor. "No," Edgar said, "it was there since...since I left your house- I mean it was there when I went to bed!" This wasn't good. Victor began retracing the steps in his head, trying to see what he did wrong. "I'm thinking," Edgar said after a brief pause, "maybe they don't last. They're only there for a little bit..and then they're gone!" That did it. Victor freaked. "Victor!" Elsa cried, racing after the boy. She paused to say goodbye to a confused Edgar and ran after Victor. **** The two made it to the Frankenstein's house and raced up the stairs to the attic. When they got there, the rope was broken, and Sparky was nowhere to be seen! "No! Sparky!" Victor said, almost in tears. "ARF!" "Sparky!" Elsa exclaimed, walking over to where a happy, paitent Sparky was waiting. The bull terrier scratched his ear, until it came off! Sparky was very surprised, but brushed it off and went to greet his master. Elsa picked up Sparky's ear and grabbed a needle and thread. "Don't worry," Elsa said, sewing the ear back onto Sparky's head, "I can fix this, too." One ear or two, Victor was just relieved that Sparky was still there.